The Truth Will Set You Free
by BecsX
Summary: Takes place after Silence. Joan doesn’t believe in 'Him' anymore, she wants proof, and she gets it. –OK, I suck at summaries. JCBG eventually. People gasp
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Truth Will Out.

Summary: Takes place after _Silence. _ Joan doesn't believe in God anymore, she wants proof, and she gets it. –OK, I suck at summaries. J/CBG eventually.

Pairings: Joan/CuteBoy!God eventually, Joan/Adam references, Iris/Adam references, Luke/Grace references.

Genre: General/Romance

Rating: PG-13

A/N: This is my first ever JoA fic, so please be nice. :D

Chapter: 1/?

"I am real Joan" He whispered, stroking her forehead softly. "You can feel me. I'm real."

Her eyes opened slowly to see him sitting on her bed, staring at her tired face.

"Oh great. My hallucinations are back."

"Joan…"

"And they're talking again. Joy." She said sarcastically.

"I'm not an hallucination Joan. I'm real, and you know I am." He said gently.

"That's exactly what I thought you'd say. Lime disease has hallucination effects. Did you know? Oh, how stupid of me, of course you know. You know everything don't you? Well, I have one question for you oh Lord Almighty: Why? Why did you do this to me?"

"You know I can't answer that." He said slowly

"Yeah, I do know. And I wonder why that is… Oh yes! That's right. You're not real!" She said venomously.

"If I'm not real, how do I know all these things about you?" He asked reasonably.

"You're _my _hallucination. In _my_ head. I know everything about _me_!"

"OK, how about everything I know about other people?"

"I have never checked those out. They could be complete bull!"

"You know they're not."

"Right… you want me to believe you? Show me a miracle. Do something miraculous."

"I can't do that." He said quietly, wanting nothing more for her to believe again.

"Yeah. 'Cause, like I said; you aren't real!" You're in my head, I've been thinking that I've been talking to God. The Almighty. The Big Man Upstairs, and all the time, it's been me… me trying to make myself special. Different from everyone else." She said, finishing the last two sentences in almost a whisper.

"You are special Joan. You've had a connection with me for your entire life. Do you know where I was when you were born?" He asked tenderly.

"Sitting on a nice soft cloud, watching the whole thing on your big-screen TV?" She answered, her tone dripping in sarcasm.

"I was right there. I bought you into the world Joan."

"No you didn't. My Mom's Mid-wife bought me into the world."

"Yes, and that was me."

"Yeah, sure it was. Whatever."

"When you were five your Father was teaching you to ride a bike." He continued unperturbed. "You were terrified, but you didn't tell anyone because you wanted to make everyone proud of you."

"I already know that! You're a figment of _my _imagination, so of course you're going to know that. Why is that simple fact so hard for you to grasp?"

He remained silent at this question, and simply held his gaze upon her as though he was willing her to believe him.

"OK, you want me to believe you?" She said after five minutes.

"I can't perform a miracle Joan."

"Yeah, I know, I'm not asking you to perform any miracles. All I want is for you to tell me something about my Mom or my Dad, or anyone, that I don't know. If it's true…" She shrugged, indicating that she may believe him if he did as she asked.

He studied her closely for a second, trying to determine if she was being truthful.

"Very well" He sighed "Before Kevin was conceived, your Mother didn't think that she could have any children. She had gotten pregnant when she was 14, and she had an illegal abortion without anyone knowing about the pregnancy at all. She was told, after she had gone through with it that due to the… process she would more than likely be unable to have children later in life. Of course I couldn't let that happen so…"

"You did something." Joan finished, temporarily forgetting the reason why he told her this information. "You did something so she could have Kevin, me and Luke."

"Check the facts Joan. When you believe, I'll be back." With that he walked towards the door, and left without giving her a back-ward glance, just as Luke was entering.

"Who was that?" He asked, dropping himself casually into the chair next to his sisters bed.

"You saw him?"

"Uh… yeah" he said slowly "Why shouldn't I have seen him?"

"Um… never mind."

"So? Who is he then?"

"Just a friend." She said answered distractedly.

"From school?" Luke pressed on.

"Yeah… sure."

"He came to the party right? You danced with him."

"Yeah."

"And what party would that be exactly?" Helen asked from the door-way.

"She has ears like a bat!" Luke whispered to Joan

"I heard that."

"I know. For you are Bat-Mom."

"Yeah, right. Are you OK Joan dear?" She asked placing her hand on her daughters head.

"I'm fine." Joan answered "I'm just thinking about something I just got from someone that's going to help me out a lot."

"Something that guy gave you?" Luke enquired.

"Guy?" Helen asked her interest peaked.

"Just a friend. He gave me some info that I really needed."

"And does this 'Friend' have a name?"

"Uhhh… yeah."

"What is it then?" Luke asked, leaning closer, grinning as Joan squirmed under her Mother and Brother's gaze.

"Ummm…" She looked around the room quickly for inspiration. Her eyes landed on a Get Well Soon card from Adam, showing a man on the front, talking about someone called "Jake" She said slowly glancing at the card next to it, showing mountains.

"His name's Jake. Jake Alpine"

"Oh that's good dear. I'm glad your friend Jake could make you feel better. He should come more often. I'd like to meet him."

"Oh you probably already have Mom." Joan answered without thinking.

"Really? When?"

"Umm… at school." Joan covered quickly

"Oh yes, of course. You'll have to point him out to me next time you see him. Is he in my Art class?"

"No. I don't know what classes he's in… I just know him from around."

"Ah, I see."  Helen said smiling. "You like him?"

"As a friend yeah." Joan said staring at the door, wanting nothing more than to run out of it, and into the real world. 

A week later, and Joan was declared fit and healthy enough to leave the hospital, but a nurse would visit her home to make sure that she was coping well.

'Jake' hadn't come back to her since the last time she saw him in the hospital, and she found that she missed him… even if he was a figment of her imagination, she wanted him back, but she didn't want to bother her Mother with asking her about her past.

And so as a result Joan had to continue to miss her friend, and try to carry on with her life as normal as she could.

She knew she couldn't go back to how her life was before she met 'Jake', and she didn't want to.

She had made two amazing friends that she loved more than anything in the world, and if she hadn't have been in AP Chem, she wouldn't have gotten to know them so well, and for that she was eternally grateful.

She also couldn't stop thinking about 'Jake' and how much she wanted to see him; she would sometimes find herself doodling his new name on her books in classes, and daydreaming about him… much the same way that she used to daydream about Adam.

The thought that she might have feelings for an imaginary person never occurred to her, she merely thought that she was missing a friend, and nothing more.


	2. Thoughts

**Title:** The Truth Will Set You Free

**Summary:** Takes place after _Silence. _ Joan doesn't believe in God anymore, she wants proof, and she gets it. –OK, I suck at summaries. J/CBG eventually.

**Pairings:** Joan/CuteBoy!God eventually, Joan/Adam references, Iris/Adam references, Luke/Grace references.

**Genre:** General/Romance

**Rating:** PG-13

**A/N:** This is my first ever JoA fic, so please be nice. :D

_Chapter 2/?_

A week later, with Joan declared physically fit and healthy, she was discharged from the hospital and allowed home.

A nurse visited her every week however to check-up on her and to make sure that she was coping with everything all right with everything. Joan was told that this was just normal procedure, but she knew full well that they were to make sure that they knew if she was cracking up again. She also knew that if she began to see certain people again she would be back in the Hospital faster than she could say 'Suggestion'.

Even though Joan had been essentially brainwashed into believing that 'He' was simply a figment of her imagination, or more accurately a symptom of her disease, the little bit of information 'He' had given her a week before she was discharged was firmly planted in the front of her mind and was never too far away.

Every time she was alone with her Mother she was always sorely tempted to ask her about it, but each time she got close to asking someone, or something would interrupt her. It was almost as if she wasn't supposed to know the truth. Not at that moment in time anyway.

So, after weeks of failed attempts, Joan eventually decided that she would try one last time to find out if it was true about her Mothers past, and if she was stopped again she would give up and try to accept that her belief that she had been speaking to God was, as the doctors said, a symptom of her disease.

The next time she and her Mother were alone together she would finally know for sure.

'He' may have simply been a figment of her imagination, something that she had subconsciously created to make herself special, different, something that made her stand out from the rest. Good enough for God himself to choose out of billions of others.

If she was perfectly honest with herself she did want him to be real. She wanted to believe in him again; since she had lost her faith in him she had been feeling so lost and alone. Sure people always surrounded her, but no one actually understood how she felt.

They were always willing to listen, to pretend to understand, but no one really did and she found that she needed her faith so she didn't feel so lost in it all. This simple fact that millions of others had grown up with shocked her immensely.

Why did she suddenly need to believe in something, a higher power, when she had been perfectly happy for over sixteen years only believing in herself and her family? Why wasn't it good enough for her anymore?

Something else had been on her mind a lot lately as well. She had started to find that she missed seeing him everyday. She missed speaking to him, but mostly, and most simply, she missed being with him.

He always had a way of making her feel as though everything was going to be all right, and that she didn't need to worry. Maybe it was because she knew that whatever happened he would be there for her to take care of her when she needed him most. And without that knowledge she felt everything that he had been protecting her from.

Suddenly she realised that not everything in her world was OK. Suddenly her whole world was crashing down around her.

She needed him in her life, and she was dying without him next to her.

Why did it hurt so much to be without him?

These were all questions that she just didn't have time to answer right then, so there were, once again, pushed to the back of her mind.

Until she had spoken to her Mother nothing but the information she had been given was going to occupy her mind.

Not even the nagging and petrifying feeling that she had fallen for someone that she wasn't even sure existed.

OK, very short chapter, I know and I apologise profusely!

The thing is RL (Real life) and NL (Net Life) have both been complete chaos over the past few months and so I haven't really had that much time to write.

Those of you who are reading my Captured fic (Stargate SG-1) I promise I haven't forgotten about it, but like I said everything with me is very crazy at the moment, and I have got a short chapter written. I'll update ASAP.

Please just be patient with me.

Thanks.

Please review. No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome.

The Twilight Writer


	3. Proof

**Title:** The Truth Will Set You Free

**Summary:** Takes place after _Silence. _Joan doesn't believe in God anymore, she wants proof, and she gets it. –OK, I suck at summaries. J/CBG eventually

**Pairings:** Joan/CuteBoy!God eventually, Joan/Adam references, Iris/Adam references, Luke/Grace references.

**Genre:** General/Romance

**Rating:** PG-13

**A/N:** This is my first ever JoA fic, so please be nice. :D

_Chapter 3/?_

"Um. Mom, can I talk to you?" Joan asked quietly as they both sat at the kitchen table eating their breakfasts slowly.

"Of course honey, what's wrong?" she answered, the concern lacing her voice.

"Nothing really, it's just I need to ask you something that's well… kinda hard."

"Ah." The comprehension dawned on Helens face and she took a deep breath before launching into 'The talk' causing Joan to groan and shake her head violently, trying to interrupt her Mothers roll.

"Mom! Stop! It's not that!" She almost yelled trying to get Helens attention as she began to talk about the ways of protecting yourself.

"Oh. Never mind then." Helen said smiling, visibly relieved that her little girl didn't need 'The Talk' just yet.

"Like I said, I need to ask you something that's going to sound really stupid, but please just bare with me OK?"

"OK dear. Ask away."

"Right… Mom… when you were fourteen did you get pregnant and have an illegal abortion which made you think that you couldn't have kids?" Joan asked very quickly.

Helen was stunned, and shocked into silence as she stared blankly at her daughter.

"Mom?"

"H-How did you know that? I've never told anyone that. Not even my Mother."

"So you did?" Joan asked slowly, barely believing what she was hearing; He was real… he existed. God chose her, and she was special!

"Yes."

"Oh God. He's real!!" She exclaimed happily before bounding up the stairs and into her room, ignoring her Mothers concerned calls.

She crashed into her room and searched it with her eyes. He wasn't there yet, but he would be there soon.

She knew he would.

He said that once she believed he'd come back to her. _'And he will.'_ She thought happily. _'He's real. I was chosen, and all those things he said to me in the hospital are true; I am special, and I've been with him my whole life- Even if I didn't know it. He's been watching over me, making sure I was all right, and now he'll come back to me and stay with me for the rest of my life. I know he will.' _

Three long hours passed as she simply sat on her bed, waiting. The thought of him not coming had just begun to enter her mind like a tonne weight balancing on her shoulders. _'What if he's realised that he's better off without me? What if he's realised that I'm just a nuisance and he's not going to come back to me. What would I do?'_ She thought desperately.

Just then Helens voice drifted up to her room snapping her out of her thoughts. "Joan? Come down here for a second honey. You have a visitor."

_'A visitor? Is it? No. It can't be. Since when does he act like a person and use the front door?' _

"Coming!" She called back before looking around her room once more and walking down the stairs.

"Hi." Her 'visitor' said politely as Joan stood on the bottom step, her mouth hanging open in a very un-dignified manner.

"Um… Joan?" Luke asked as he walked in behind the man standing at the foot of the stairs very patiently. "Is she ok?" He asked after receiving no answer from his sister.

"She's fine. Just a little shocked to see me I think." He answered grinning as Luke shook his head in dismay.

"Whatever gave you that idea? Who are you anyway?" He asked suddenly realising that he didn't know the man that had his sister acting like a manikin.

"I'm an old friend of Joan's. My name's Michael."

"I'm Luke. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"I'm just gonna go and leave you to un-weird my sister. Good luck!"

As Luke walked into the living room Joan finally came back to reality.

"You're here." She whispered.

"Yes. I told you that once you believed me, I'd be back, and here I am." He smiled.

"I didn't think you were going to come…"

"Just because I don't answer right away doesn't mean I'm not listening Joan."

"I'm just so glad you're here now."

"Me too. I'm glad I could be here. Thank you for believing me." He said as he took a small step towards her.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I shouldn't have doubted you."

"No. You did for a very good reason, and now you believe me unconditionally."

"Yes. I do." She answered stepping down the last step.

"C'mon." He took her hand in his own and led her towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He said opening the door and taking them both out into the open air.

"Mom! I'm going out!" She called just before the door clicked shut.

After five minutes of walking hand-in-hand in a comfortable silence he stopped in his tracks causing Joan to almost fall as he held onto her hand as she kept walking, with no idea that he had stopped.

"We're here." He announced as he looked around the small clearing in the middle of a patch of woods in the park.

"What are we doing here?" She asked, the curiosity taking over as he simply grinned in response.

"Well…?"

"It's nothing amazing." He said finally, "I just wanted to bring you here. This is where I go when I want to think."

"You have a place to think?"

"Yes." He laughed sitting on the ground. "Sit."

Joan did as she was asked and sat next to him, her eyes still trained upon his form.

"I don't get it." She said slowly.

"You don't need to get it Joan. There's nothing to get. I just wanted to share this with you."

"Thank you."

"You're quiet welcome." He answered scooting closer to her on the hard ground.

As Joan looked up into his eyes she felt the familiar electric charge run through her. His eyes were so beautiful. She could loose herself in them very easily, and from the way she was feeling at that moment, she was getting suitably entranced as she felt her head slowly gravitate towards his.

She knew exactly what was going to happen, and so did he, but neither of them seemed to want to stop it.

He was so close to her now, she could feel his warm breath tickling her face sending her up to cloud nine. If she thought his breath on her face was amazing, she could compare the feel of his lips on her to nothing in this world.

Kissing him was… there was no other word for it… heavenly.

He removed her from reality from the very moment that his lips connected with hers, and didn't let her back in until he finally, and reluctantly pulled away.

"Wow." She said somewhat breathlessly.

"Yeah" he agreed before he bought his head back down to hers in another, but more fiery kiss, that sent shivers of sheer pleasure running up and down Joan's spine.

God was kissing her, and she was loving every second of it!

**OK, there you go folks… sorry it took so long for me to update, but as MoonbeamDancer (Hiiiiii!!!) knows, I kinda misplaced my MS Word Disc, so I had to find that before I could do anything.**

**Yeah, so if I'm perfectly honest I did NOT like that chapter at all, but I just couldn't get it to go right… let me know what you think please… and BE NICE! I don't like this, so no flames are needed to tell me it's bad. Hehe.**

**Thank you all so much for reading this.**

**More chapters are on their way… when, I'm not sure, but they will definitely be after Xmas. :D**

**The Twilight Writer**


End file.
